


The Immortal Afterlife

by MotherofVampires



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Closure, F/M, Gen, Reunions, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofVampires/pseuds/MotherofVampires
Summary: Klaus feared he and his brother would face only darkness in the afterlife, but what if there was something more?





	The Immortal Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> The ending of the series infuriated me and left me needing some serious closure. This is my short one shot of the brothers and what actually waits for them on the other side.

The burn of the jagged white oak stake waned as Klaus watched his brother turn grey. This moment had haunted him for centuries, the fear, the paranoia of someone driving this piece of wood through his heart, yet, in this moment, he felt peace. 

 

“What if there is nothing waiting for us?" Klaus had pondered with Elijah just moments prior. "What if there is only darkness?”

 

For the first time in his centuries of life, Klaus did not hide his fear. His gaze remained on Elijah, the corners of his eyes wet as the city lights of New Orleans faded. Panic gave way to despair as the reality sank in. Klaus wanted nothing more than to call out for his brother, his best friend, but he knew as Elijah’s touch vanished, he was finally alone.

 

“Elijah?" Klaus called, his voice trembling. “Elijah!" He called again, his brow raised and his jaw clenched. His chest grew tight as the the fear crawled into his mind. He knew his brother couldn't hear him and wouldn't answer him, but he didn't know what else to do. Was this his fate? Was Niklaus Mikaelson so beyond redemption, even sacrificing himself to save his daughter was not enough to save his soul?

 

Klaus’s lips formed a thin line, his fingers running through his hair as he turned, desperate for something _ , anything _ , beyond the unending black. “Answer me!" He screamed.

 

_ Klaus _ , a familiar voice echoed in the distance. 

 

He faced the sound, his eyes wide. “Camille?" He shook his head, frowning. “Is this to be my torment, then? My penance for my lifetime of sins?”

 

"No penance.” Cammie’s voice sounded closer, faint notes of lively jazz and laughter filling the air behind her words. “Not unless you want it. The afterlife doesn't have to be a punishment, Klaus, it's the destination of our journey through life. You decide where you want to end up.”

 

"Where are you?" Klaus glanced over his shoulder, listening for her.

 

“Right here." 

 

A touch both foreign and familiar caressed his face, turning his head. Klaus’s hardened demeanor melted as his eyes fell on the golden hair and brilliant smile he never thought he'd see again. His gaze wandered over the perfect complexion before finding the emerald stare he had longed to hold once more.

 

Like chains breaking, Klaus felt the weight of the previous world fall from his shoulders, peace settling in its place. He couldn't fight the smile growing across his face, nor did he want to. “You're here? You're real this time and not a demon plaguing my mind?"

 

“No demons here, Klaus. I've been waiting for you for a long time.”

 

"Waiting for an immortal to die seems a foolish way to spend eternity." Klaus chuckled, his hands moving to hold the back of her head, his fingers curling in her hair.

 

“No more foolish than falling in love with one."

 

Klaus drank her beauty in a moment longer before tilting his head, leaning closer to press his lips against hers; a gesture she passionately returned. He pulled her close, one hand holding her face, the other wrapping around her waist as he lost himself in the embrace. For the first time he did not thirst for her blood or hunger for her life. He did not fear he would break her nor did he fear she would break him. For the first time, he did not  _ fear _ .

 

“Klaus," Cami whispered, resting her brow against his. “Look."

 

Eyes sliding open, Klaus found the darkness vanquished, replaced by the warm glow of Rousseau’s. In the corner of the bar played the band heard before, some patrons dancing to the music, while others filled the booths and chairs, watching and enjoying their drinks. 

 

The mirror behind the bar caught Klaus’s attention. His brows drew together as he watched the reflection. A young girl with hair like fire stood before a canvas, her brush gently stroking the surface with various colors.

 

“Is that?" Klaus moved to the bar, his jaw slack with disbelief.

 

“Hope? Yeah, it is." Another familiar voice answered from beside him. “It's how we get to stay close to the ones we love."

 

Klaus’s head turned to the voice. "Hailey?" Her name flowed from his lips with relief.  “You're here?”

 

"We all are.” Cami slipped a hand around his arm, nodding to a booth in the corner of the room.

 

Raising a glass toward them, a proud smile across his face, sat Elijah. His head bowed in a silent greeting, his eyes never leaving his brother.

 

“Elijah.” Klaus smiled, arms held out as he walked to the table.  

 

Elijah stood to wrap his younger brother in a warm embrace, holding him as though they had spent a lifetime apart. “Welcome home, Niklaus. Welcome home." 

 


End file.
